Red Wound
by Marilove24
Summary: It was always told to him that his soulmate will forever bring him happiness. 50/50 chance of pure happiness... one shot
Here's the thing, we all hear about. A love that will consume you rapidly. A love that will bring endless happiness. A happily ever after. Yeah, that's what a soulmate is. That's what your soulmate brings into your life.

Lucas grew up with this. It was implemented in his mind that he would find his soulmate. He would find that special girl that would take his heart away but no one told him the ugly truth of finding your soulmate.

He figure that out the hard way. As the words engraved under his heart. Words that killed any source of light in him.

* * *

He met her on his journey to the city. He was new and she was that one girl you dreamed about meeting. The kindest and the sweetest and adventures. The moment he laid eyes on her, the heat that come from her body made every inch in his body tremble.

He was memorized by those deep eyes that made him lose any train of thought. They exchanged name and it brighten his day.

That night in his deep sleep. A sting awoke him. He quickly checks himself as he noticed red under his heart. He frowns as he places water in the wound hopping it will stop.

* * *

Time had passed and now he called her a friend. A good friend, even an amazing friend. She was there when he needed her.

She was the light to the storm of his past. She was the peace to the war he sometimes brought to himself. When his anger got the best of Him She was that light for him.

 _"You are a complete ray of sunshine"_

He meant it with his heart. She was the reason he survived this big scary city. She was the Rays to his dark.

Her smile made everything better. They sit there looking at one another. When he suddenly jumps from pain

 _"Are you okay"_

He quickly nods as he rubs the spot under his heart. Trying to make the pain go away

 _"Yea nothing to worry about"_ he smiles as the pain slowly fades

* * *

Highs school was a crazy time. They were closer than ever. They were constantly mistaken for a couple

Which neither of them minded. They never corrected the people, who stated it. They simply would smile and continue with one another.

There was ups and there was downs for Lucas and her. Boys wanting her and girl wanted him. Groups, teams, school, and arguments between them, but they always found their way back together

Red gummy bears in his hand and an open window with cuddles bunnies playing from her end.

Hours and hours where spent laughing and sharing snacks. Her head resting on his shoulder, with his arm tightly around her. Surrounded by the heat of the blanket it

He loved it. More than anything in the world. Just him and her. That's all he needed

Then the pain came again. He flinches but tries to hide it as he simply smiles looking at her.

He kisses her head as she looks up at him.

 _"You're amazing" he whispers creasing her cheek_

 _"So are you my cowboy" she giggles kissing his cheek_

They end up sleeping in her bed. It's the middle of the night. When the pain burns again. He rushes to the bathroom as he lift his shirts.

Under his heart was the red wounds. Now with small, barely viable form of written.

He tries to make form of the faded looking picture on his chest but nothing came to mind.

He thinks nothing of it as he returns back to bed. With the pretty Burnett, who smells like strawberries and lightens his thoughts

* * *

More time passes and the end of college comes.

It's Lucas and her against the word. He as a vet and her as a guidance counselor. He couldn't be any happier.

They have a small apartment but it's perfect for them. He picks her up when she's not looking, and whispers loving words to her.

She kisses him awake and runs her fingers through his hair every morning. Showing him just how much she loves him.

It's perfect more than Lucas could have imagined.

So, when he hurries to the jewelry store, with enough money for that beautiful diamond ring. He can only think of her face and the light.

He feels the pain again. He waits as the clerk leaves. He quickly pulls he shirt to see a newly formed word

 _Forever._

The word written in small cursive form. He smiles as he bring his shirt down.

 _"I see you found your soulmate young man"_

He grins widely as he touches the newly formed word

 _"I have Sir."_

* * *

The party was done, family and friends now know. It was official May 8 will be the day he would forever be with her

They sit in the car waiting for the light. As the snow falls down from the sky. He turns to face her as he smiles

She looks up at him. A huge smile on her face as she waves her left hand around

 _"I'm not a single lady anymore" she giggles_

 _"You never were one" Lucas says chuckling_

 _"But now it will be official. I will soon be Mrs. Friar" she says running her finger across the ring_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watches the women he loves. He takes her hand in his as he places a kiss on her hand. As he smiles at her.

 _"I can't wait. I love you " Lucas says squeezing her hand_

 _"I love you to Lucas" she says smiling brightly_

 _"Mine forever" Lucas says looking into her eyes. L_ oving every bit of them. Until he watches a pain expression on her face.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing just a small cramp" she giggles as she reaches to kiss his cheek_

 _"Forever and always will I be yours" she says as her rest her head on his should as they turn the gazes back on the road_

But then everything went cold

* * *

Lucas grew up hearing about the soul mates. They were that one person that made you feel this extreme love. Love that consumed you completely

His papa Joe had one, his mother had one and many in his family and the people around that he knew.

He heard a sign appears when you are  
near that person. A sign that would never allow you to forget that person.

A small but meaningful tattoo that symbolized the love for one another.

His mother always told him about how wonderful a soulmate was... But she never told him the dark truth

The dark truth of the ones who had but no longer do. The ones who walked the earth with the tattoo. But not their soulmates

He was never told the 50/50 change that the love between the two could possible become his greatest destruction of him.

It was always told to him that his soulmate will forever being him happiness. That was never true  
-

* * *

 _Forever and always will I be yours_

Now laid engraved under his heart. The pain he felt that day from both her departure and then the coming of the words left him weak

 _"I'm sorry but we have lost her"_

Everything went black as he cried his eyes out. Punching a wall as he felt the same sting as before Burn stronger

" _No no! She's my everything! No bring her back no_!"

He slides down the floor as he presses his hand against his heart. He lifts up to see the last words he heard from her on his chest.

No one told him the ugly truth that when the red wound appeared you have 50/50 change of living an endless love or living completely empty

* * *

His soulmate was Riley Matthews, form Greenwich Village, New York The girl everyone dreamed of meeting. The girl with long brown hair, deep brown eyes and the kindest heart he knew. She gave Lucas that great from of love that consumed him, made him envision their life together. Riley Matthews was the sun to Lucas. She was everything to him

He stood at her grave, tears running done his face as he pressed the mark just below his heat

"i love you, mine forever" he whispers as he slowly walked away

Riley Matthews died that night after her engagement party with the words _Mine forever_ engraved just below her heart..

Lucas Friar was now part of the unlucky 50 who lived without their soulmates. With only the small engrave words to live by.


End file.
